


More the Merrier

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: More the Merrier [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Extended Families, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hyperion Heights (Once Upon a Time), Mild Language, Mild Smut, Multi, Outlaw Queen Advent Calendar 2020 (Once Upon a Time), POV Multiple, Romantic Soulmates, Safe Sane and Consensual, Seasonal Spirits and Guardians, Soulmates, Spirits, Swearing, Threesome - F/F/M, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Who would have thought that a press conference by the President's lawyer randomly held just days after the 2020 election in front of their three shops on the same day that Regina adopted a new member into the family would end up being the catalyst to bringing her, Mal, and Robin together like the soulmates they are?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent/Robin Hood
Series: More the Merrier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060103
Comments: 48
Kudos: 10





	1. 07 November 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dee_thequeenbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_thequeenbee/gifts).



> Pairing: Regina/Mal/Robin  
> Date Written: 22 November - 15 December 2020  
> Word Count: 19153  
> Written for: OutlawQueen Advent 2020  
> Prompt: This [tweet](https://twitter.com/dee_tqb/status/1327374758351167493) from dee_tqb started it all  
> Recipient: dee_tqb …for her graduation  
> Summary: Who would have thought that a press conference by the President's lawyer randomly held just days after the 2020 election in front of their three shops on the same day that Regina adopted a new member into the family would end up being the catalyst to bringing her, Mal, and Robin together like the soulmates they are?  
> Spoilers: Modern, non-magical, soulmates AU where Hyperion Heights just happens to be a suburb of Philadelphia. The basic traits we know of the characters are still there, just _adjusted_ a bit.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply…  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, so first off, this is all Dee's fault. LOL She had the idea for a DOQ fic based on the shops affected by Giuliani's press conference, and I just ran with it. I thought it would be a simple OS …I should know better by now. I have an entire world created here, including moving Hyperion Heights to be a suburb of Philadelphia to house all the shops. I'm a brat for that, and I fckn OWN it! LOL That said, there is a lot to unpack here, and a lot more that I couldn't fit in for a variety of reasons. There will be a whole fckton of OS to cover that, so feel free to prompt me for things you feel are missing. If they're not already on the list, I'll add them. And yes, Regina has a different use of _ofrendas_ here. That is intentional for this particular world. Just trust me, it's going to get fleshed out more as we go. Oh! And each chapter has multiple POVs. Just go with it.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Morgan and Taylor are fckn godsends as betas and cheerleaders. I couldn't have done this without them.

"Hey, sis! I got another one for you."

Regina looks up from the financial report she's been staring at for the past twenty minutes without really seeing anything on the page. Blinking a couple of times to clear her vision, she sees her stepbrother, Neal, standing in the doorway with a knowing smirk on his face. She tilts her head to study his loose posture as he leans against the doorframe casually.

"Another one?" And then it hits her, and she feels her cheeks heat up as she realizes what he's talking about. "Really? Who is it?"

He pulls a scrap of paper from his pocket and squints at it. He really needs to get glasses, but she knows better than to start _that_ argument with him again. "Sadie Tompkins? It's been two weeks and there hasn't been a single peep, and no one's returned any of the phone calls we left."

Regina is torn between sadness that someone could be so callous as to just abandon someone like that and elation that she can offer a home to another soul in need of one. "Where is she currently?"

"Locker 17A. Simple brass urn, the basics. You want something more, I'm sure, right?"

Without thought, Regina shoves the report aside and stands to cross her office to join her brother. "Take me to her? I need to see and feel her to figure out what she needs."

Neal shakes his head with a chuckle and wraps an arm around her shoulders in a sideways hug. "You know your wife's gonna kick your ass for bringing home another stray, right? And you are _not_ allowed to blame this on me. I don't want her coming after me for enabling your obsession."

"Mal will not kick my ass for this, asshole," she retorts, ducking out of the loose embrace and heading down the hallway toward the storage room. "She knows how important this is to me. And she has been helping me take care of them recently."

"Because there's too many for you to take care of yourself. You know you can't save them all by yourself, sis. It's okay to--"

"No, it's not okay. They don't deserve to be discarded like so much trash just because they're no longer among the living and contributing to society as a whole. We are not a commodity to be used and tossed aside when we're no longer useful."

She hates when Neal brings this up, even as she knows he only does it out of love. Her stepbrother understands her need to bring meaning to the afterlife of their abandoned clientele more than anyone in their blended family, outside of her father and his mother. God rest their souls, now and always. Without thought, she crosses herself and presses a kiss to her fingers before raising them skyward briefly. It's never been an easy thing for her to deal with this need to find solace for the departed souls that surround her so easily and regularly, but she does what she can for them, no matter what.

Stepping into the storage room -- Oh, how she hates that name, but they've never found a better name, and it's just stuck from when their fathers ran the business before them -- she can feel the souls of everyone awaiting their next step in this room, whether through their own or their families' wishes, the eco-friendly options she and Neal offer, or her special adoption process for those left abandoned and unwanted. Offering a small smile and nod of her head to all of them, she immediately walks over to the specific storage locker and deftly types in the passcode to open it. The second the door opens, she can feel this particular soul before she even touches the nondescript urn. The need is made known within the next minute.

"The small cherry wood box inlaid with mother-of-pearl," she says, fingers delicately stroking the urn. "That's what Sadie requires to begin to feel at peace with the rest of her soul's journey."

She doesn't need to turn around to know that Neal is shaking his head in disbelief at her uncanny ability to read the souls they encounter in their business. Her father had understood this ability in her at an early age when he'd brought her to the crematorium and she became obsessed with a particular set of ashes that had been abandoned for months. Her mother hated the fact that he let Regina bring them home, but those ashes were the first soul she'd rescued and rehomed, and she still has them to this day in a place of honor on her special adopted souls _ofrenda_. _Abuelo_ Richard has been like a guardian angel to her all these years, and helped her make the decision to follow in her father's footsteps and join the family business. From the time she was old enough to do so, she was at the crematorium after school, helping in whatever ways Daddy and Uncle Robert needed, and always finding souls to bring home with her.

"You got it, sis. You want to take her home tonight, yeah?"

"Mm-hmm," she murmurs, still listening to the gentle whisperings from this newest member of her _ofrenda_ family. "When you get her rehomed, will you bring her to my office? She doesn't need to stay in here any longer than necessary." At his soft _You got it, sis_ , she smiles and presses her fingers first to her lips, then to the urn. "You won't be in here much longer, Sadie. You'll be in my office soon enough, then we'll go home tonight and you can meet the rest of the family. I know _Abuelo_ Richard and the others will welcome you with open arms."

It's difficult to leave, but she knows that things are going to be better for Sadie's spirit soon enough. When she gets back to her office, she pulls out her phone and sends a quick text to her wife.

_New member of the family coming home tonight._

Instead of a text, the sounds of Justin Timberlake's "Sexy Back" fill her office, and she regrets letting her wife choose her ringtone once again. "Hello, my love."

"So who did we adopt this time, Kitten?"

"Sadie Tompkins. She's been here for two weeks with no contact from any of the calls we've made. Legally she's--"

"She's claimed you, hasn't she?" comes the knowing reply, cutting her off, and Regina feels her cheeks heat up at being called out so succinctly.

"Yes, she has. She has the most beautiful energy."

"Which box did she choose?" Leave it to Mal to get right to the heart of it. She really did luck out when she found this incredible woman.

"The cherry wood inlaid with mother-of-pearl."

"Oh fuck, Kitten, that's a gorgeous box! You've been holding onto that one for years now!"

"I know. I think she's going to be the perfect addition to the _ofrenda_ energetically. I can't wait for you and the family to meet her."

"Do you know her offerings yet?"

Regina shakes her head before she remembers that this is a phone call rather than FaceTime, that her wife can't see her. "No, I think we're still working on that. I'm going to take some time this afternoon to look into her life and see what I can figure out. Neal's getting her transferred now and will bring her to my office when he's done. We can commune while I work and go from there."

There's a soft sound of contentment from Mal that she loves to hear. "I'm so happy for you, Kitten. I know how much it means to you to have things like this happen. I need to cut this short. Somebody just came in that needs my help, but if you want, maybe we can do lunch today and you can tell me more about Sadie?"

"That sounds good. Let me know when you're ready for lunch. I'm only doing paperwork today, so I can be a bit more flexible. No showings or meetings today, oddly enough."

"You got it. Love you, Kitten."

"Love you more, Mal."

*****

"What in the bloody hell is this shite?" Robin asks as he comes in the back door of the Four Seasons Total Landscaping, removing his mask in the process. "I had to go down to Felchner and come in via three alleys just to get into _our_ alley and park in the back. And that's _after_ I had to fight with the Secret Service to prove that I not only work here, but co-own this shop _and_ am a citizen of this fucking country and am allowed to be here. What is happening out front?"

Mulan doesn't bother to look up from the catalog she's flipping through, just laughs loudly and points at Keith, who is turning a bright shade of red. He looks like he's about to explode in a most unpleasant way. Robin crosses his arms and stares at his business partner and sometimes bedmate with a quirked brow.

"Listen, mate, I thought it was someone taking the piss with me."

 _Bollocks! This can't be good._ Robin gestures with one hand for Keith to continue, eyes darting over to Mulan and Marian when both let out snorts of amusement at Keith's words.

"You see, it's like this. We got a phone call asking to have a press conference held here."

"A what now?" Surely, he can't be serious…

"A press conference."

"Here. In front of our shop. For who?"

"President Trump?"

"Are you bloody fucking daft, man?" He knows his voice is rising higher than it should, but he doesn't care. "You know there is not a single person working in this company that gives a rat's ass for that man or his _politics_ , Keith. Why would you agree to this shite? More importantly, why wouldn't you tell me about it?"

Keith Nottingham deflates at that, slumping further in his seat, and drops his head into his hands. "I already told that I thought it was a joke. And I sarcastically said that, sure, they could absolutely hold their fucking press conference here. I didn't honestly think it was a serious phone call, so I didn't bother to tell you."

Robin starts to pace now, anger seeping into every cell in his body. "And none of you arseholes thought to call and warn me when they started setting up for this fucking media circus? You're all seriously a bunch of fucking arseholes right now." Glancing at the two women on his crew, he adds, "That includes the two of you."

Marian's laughter dies out as her head snaps up to stare at him. "Why are we on your shit list? We didn't agree to this shit."

Before he can answer, he sees Mulan reach over to touch her girlfriend's hand. "We didn't warn him, babe. That's just as bad in this case. Just accept that we fucked up, it'll be easier that way."

Marian mutters under her breath and glares at Robin, but he doesn't care. Mulan's absolutely right. He should've been warned by _someone_ out of the three of them. The rest of the crew is out doing actual jobs right now, and he'd been out checking on their progress and came back to this media freak show. 

"I know you're probably gonna bite my head off for this," Mulan says slowly, "but hear me out, brother. Maybe we just let these idiots do what they're gonna do and be on their merry way. We don't go outside, we don't engage, we just stay in here and ignore it as best we can until they leave, then we can get on with our day."

Robin knows she's right, understands where she's coming from. But still… "And if we get people calling and assuming we agree with these arseholes? What if we lose business over it, then what?"

"Then we explain that that's not the case," she replies matter-of-factly. "And to be fucking honest, if they want to pull their business over what was clearly a mistake, then we don't need it. It's not like we're hard up for jobs here, Rob. Even with the pandemic, we've been able to keep our heads above water this whole time, between the landscaping jobs and the occasional construction jobs. Yeah, they're smaller jobs than usual, but they're just plentiful enough to keep our entire crew employed and the business just enough in the black to feel safe. We can do this, brother, it's okay."

She's right, and he knows it. He sighs and scrubs at his face, nodding slowly. "All right, you win, Mulan. But if they try to pull any shite like coming in here or making any blatant grabs at claiming we support them, I won't be responsible for my actions."

"You will," she replies, "because you are one of the owners of this company, but I get what you mean. You let me or Marian go out and do the righteous indignation thing for you, okay? As much as I hate it on a personal level, I'd rather it be shown as the hysterical Asian woman fighting back than the actual business owner, okay? We need you _here_ , Robin, not in jail. That wouldn't be good for your son."

Marian nods at that. "She's right, Robin. How am I supposed to explain to our son that his papa is in jail?"

"You could tell him that his papa was defending his job and his co--" He cuts himself off, remembering that their son is barely five years old and wouldn't understand any of this. All Roland would understand is that Papa was taken away. He's already been terrified of that possibility after seeing the stories on the news of the immigrant children separated from their parents. This would _not_ go over well. "Fine. I'll leave it up to you two."

"No, mate, you'll leave it up to me," Keith says in a far stronger voice than he's used so far. "If anyone goes out there to cause a fuss, it'll be me. I'm the one that got us into this mess in the first place."

*****

Mal stares at the media circus outside her shop. Well, to be fair, it's outside the landscaping place next door. She half-wonders what Locksley and Nottingham were thinking to have agreed to this shit. She's met most of the crew at the Four Seasons Total Landscaping and they've never struck her as typical Trump supporters in any way, shape, or form. Then again, who can say about the subtle supporters these days. And it's not like she's actually interacted with either Nottingham or Locksley at all, so... Other people in the crew? Sure. She likes several of them, but she's only glimpsed the bosses from afar, as it were.

And then her mind wanders to her wife and brother-in-law. She can guarantee that they're both chomping at the bit over this shit show happening next door. Her brother-in-law is likely talking down her wife from storming out there to raise holy hell. Even Mal is loath to get in her wife's face when she's that angry. She'd much rather be covered in fresh blood and placed between a hungry grizzly bear and Big Foot himself than try to take on Regina when she's truly riled up in righteous anger. Not that she's a slouch in the anger or debate departments. She just knows better than to poke the bear, as it were, with her wife. They've had their own spectacular screaming matches that have resulted in the cops being called to their place a time or two for domestic disturbances, but that was back in the beginning when they had that shitty apartment in that really scary area on the outskirts of Hyperion Heights. Thank fuck, it had been Rogers who came to investigate and he let them off with a warning. She misses Rogers and Weaver, but not the old neighborhood. Maybe she should give them a call and see if they know anything about this bullshit.

"That slimy worm out there needs to scurry back under his rock," she mutters to herself, watching the press conference. "Just seeing him this close to my shop and my wife's business makes my skin crawl." If she thought she could get away with it, she'd change into one of her skimpiest outfits on sale and saunter out there with the kinkiest paraphernalia she has, just to get on camera and ruin this jackass's press conference. But she won't, because that would upset Regina far too much, and she vowed on their wedding day that she'd never do anything to add to her wife's burdens. And so she sits here, staring out the window as the bloviating worm that represents the bigger bloviating worm continues his press conference, Secret Service agents skulking about like they think someone is out to harm the idiot.

Her phone rings with the sounds of Santana's "Black Magic Woman", making her smile. "Hello, Kitten," she says smoothly as she answers the phone. "Are you watching this shit show circus outside?"

"We're not going to be able to do lunch, are we?"

"Not until the Men in Black clear out the idiot and his entourage. But it's okay, right? We'll still go grab something to eat. Neal can hold down the fort for you and I can shut down long enough to go get a bite or few with my best girl." She glances up at the clock on the wall. "Then again, depending on how long this lasts and how quickly they clear out, I may be able to talk Urs and Cru into keeping an eye on the shop while we're eating. You know how much Cru loves doing that."

Regina laughs, and the sound is music to Mal's ears. "Are you sure you want to do that? Cruella will try to walk out with the entirety of the store as compensation for watching it, even if it's more than the time spent."

Mal just laughs and shakes her head. "Nah, Urs won't let her do that again. We have an agreement. Cru already gets her pick of the merch as a perk of Ursula's commissions. Anything more is excessive, and she knows it." 

"That's true." Regina sounds distracted suddenly. "Um, I hate to do this, my love, but I need to go. Neal needs my help. Call me when you think it's safe for us to go to lunch?"

"You got it, Kitten. Don't work too hard. Love you."

"Love you more."

She does no more than disconnect the call when she hears it.

"God, could you be any more disgustingly whipped, dahling?"

"Yes, I am, and in all the ways you don't want to admit that you are, too, _dear_." There's no venom in her words. They have this _dispute_ all the time. It's just another part of their friendship. But it's the rich, melodic laughter that makes Mal smile and turn away from the circus outside her shop. "Oh good, you did bring the sensible half of your relationship with you." She crosses the shop to hug both women, slipping on the mask hanging around her neck before her fingers delightedly wander through the long dark braids liberally laced with blue. "When did you find the time to get your braids redone, Ursula? Have you forgotten we have a pandemic going on?"

Ursula just laughs. "You're kidding, right? I had this planned for weeks, regardless of who won. Tiana and Naveen came over. She cooked while he did my hair and put up with Cruella hitting on him."

"I was _not_ hitting on him! I was merely making polite conversation." 

Ursula's next words have Mal laughing so hard, she starts coughing from choking on her laughter. "Cru, sweetheart, I love you, but what kind of polite conversation includes asking the man about whether or not he stuffs his jeans and whether Tiana will rent him out for a threesome?"


	2. 07 November 2020 {continued}

"You sure you don't want me coming with you to apologize, Robin? I mean, it _is_ my fault all of this happened, after all."

Robin would be lying if he didn't admit that a part of himself wants to make Keith suck up to the two store owners on either side of them for this absolute cockup of a day. Then the image of his boy's dimpled, smiling face fills his mind, easing some of the anger he's been simmering in during the whole press conference, and he finally takes a slow, deep, cleansing breath. "No, mate, it's all right. You stay here and man the shop while I go apologize. I've been meaning to actually introduce myself to the owners as it is. I mean, we've been here officially for nearly a year now, and I know several of our crew have been frequenting Pleasure Island already." He blatantly forces himself _not_ to imagine his ex and Mulan involved with any items from the sex shop, but the initial stirring in his trousers is proof that his attempts are futile. _You've got to find yourself something better to occupy your time_ , he thinks with a grimace. "Besides, the fresh air will do me good."

Mulan lets out a soft snort, eyes still glued to the catalog in front of her. How has she been looking through the same one for the better part of an hour now? It's not even that thick of a catalog. "Hey, brother? While you're next door, can you pick me up--"

"Not bloody likely," he retorts, quickly cutting her off before she says anything. And if the blush darkening Marian's cheeks are any indication, he's glad that he's done it. He's grateful that Marian found someone who truly completes her in all the ways that she needs, but he hates that it's this woman he adores like a sister. She takes advantage of him too much …and he lets her. When she lets out a knowing laugh, he just shakes his head. "You're buying lunch for everyone every day next week for that shit, Mulan."

Hey, wait a minute!" Now her head snaps up from the catalog.

"No, sweetheart," Marian says with a smirk he's far too familiar with, "he's right. You deserved it. So we'll just buy the ingredients for what we know the guys like and make them some good, home cooked food all week." She raises her gaze to meet Robin's knowingly, not even bothering to hide her smugness. "That's still within the rules of buying lunch for everyone all week, isn't it, Robin?"

_Oh, she's good…_

"So does this mean I don't have to buy anyone lunch?" Keith asks. Robin expects to hear that smug tone that Keith always adopts when he thinks he's gotten out of some punishment or other, but that's oddly missing now. He stares at the man he's known for years as an enemy, a rival, a grudging business partner, a friend, and a sometimes lover. "I mean, I'm good with actually helping Mulan with all this stuff. I can help cook or, if it's easier, I can buy all the groceries and watch young Rolly while she and Marian do the cooking."

"Is somebody recording this?" Marian asks. "I'm gonna want a playback of this later when I think it was all a figment of my imagination."

"Bite me, Marian," Keith shoots back at her, then laughs when she flips him the bird. "I'm being bloody serious here and you're cracking jokes."

"If you're serious, I'll have a list for you by the end of the day. We'll need the groceries first thing in the morning to start cooking." Marian glares at him, and Robin actually feels bad for Keith for a handful of heartbeats, knowing how terrifying that glare can be. "And if you fuck us over, I'll fucking destroy you. Are we clear, Nottingham?"

"C-Crystal."

The laughter bubbles up from deep in his gut, and Robin is unable to stop it from escaping past his lips. "That's more binding than any contract we sign for our jobs, mate, I hope you realize that." When Keith nods slowly and licks his lips, Robin claps his hands together and parts his lips to speak, but isn't given the chance as the bell over the door rings to announce a visitor. Glancing over as they all automatically slip on their masks, he sees one of the Secret Service agents partially stepping in. "Welcome to Four Seasons Total Landscaping. How can we help you?"

The agent holds up his hand and shakes his head. "No need, sir. Just wanted to apologize for any disruption to your regular business today during the press conference and to advise you that we're all finished and will be vacating the premises presently. Have a good day." He nods briefly and backs out of the doorway, closing the door again.

"Well, that wasn't weird or anything," Marian says dryly. "You gonna go do your apologies now, Robin?"

He nods, still confused by this whole press conference situation in the first place, and grabs for his leather jacket. "I don't know how long this will take, but I'll probably head out to check on the guys again when I'm done. I'll be back later though." 

"Have fun, brother," Mulan calls as he steps out the front door.

Robin pauses for a moment to watch the vehicles clear out of the front parking lot, hoping they're doing the same in the alleyway in back, then turns to his right to head over to Pleasure Island. As he steps inside, he's greeted by the two women standing behind the counter. One has obviously dyed hair in a shoulder-length bob, half bleached white and the other half black as coal to match her unnaturally dark eyebrows. Her makeup is on the garish side for him, even with half of her face hidden by a mask that matches her skin tone and bears pursed blood red lips, and she dresses like she should be at a high society function, rather than working in a sex shop in a strip mall in Hyperion Heights. Her compatriot, on the other hand, has a more ethereal beauty and he finds himself instantly more at ease when he meets her warm, dark eyes. She is shorter, but not by much, and if she wears any makeup, it's subtle. Well, based on what he can see around the black mask with a bright paint splash pattern on it. Her clothes are comfortable and give off that Bohemian chic look that Marian wore when he first met her, back when she thought her art would change the world. The bright blue woven through her multitude of braids reminds him of the farce of a press conference that just took place.

"Good afternoon, ladies," he says with a smile, stepping forward and extending his hand. "My name is--"

"Gorgeous," the fashionista says, a strange purr to her tone that makes his teeth ache. "Are you single, dahling? Care to make yourself the filling in a happily married ladies' sandwich?"

"Jesus Christ, Cruella! Let the man introduce himself before you start sizing him up like a piece of meat." She smiles apologetically at Robin and moves around the counter to accept his hand. "Hi, I'm Ursula du Mar. Sorry about my wife. Sometimes she forgets that she's happily married."

"Robin Locksley," he replies, shaking her hand. His lips twitch at this Cruella's petulant _I said a happily married ladies' sandwich, didn't I?_ and nods in her direction. "I'm co-owner of Four Seasons Total Landscaping. I just wanted to come over and introduce myself and apologize for that circus out front just now. My business partner thought someone was joking with us and agreed to the whole thing. I'm terribly sorry if this has caused any issues with your business."

"My bus-- Oh, honey, no," Ursula says with a laugh, reaching into her pocket for the small bottle of sanitizer and offering him some, which he accepts. "I don't own this place. My best friend Malinda does. I'm one of her commissioned artists."

Robin feels his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "My apologies, Ursula. Is Malinda available? I'd like to apologize to her in person for all of this."

"She just left a little bit ago to get her wife to go to lunch. You might be able to still catch her if you hurry. They'll be over at Golden Mills if they're still around."

*****

Regina is supposed to be working on a budget report to show Uncle Robert on Monday. He's no longer running the company, having begun the retirement process not long after Daddy had the heart attack that took him far too soon from all of their lives, but he still likes to keep his fingers in the family business as much as possible. He says it's to make sure she and Neal don't bleeding heart the company into the ground, but she knows it's mostly so that he still feels useful. He and Mama still spend most of their time traveling the world and reaping the benefits of their long careers finally being over, but the pandemic's cut that short this year, so Mama requested that she and Neal let Uncle Robert help them a bit more to ease his frustrations.

What she's actually doing is looking up everything she can find on Sadie Tompkins. She's already printed out several pages, including the generic obituary that had run when she passed away. It's far less info than she'd like, but far more than she usually finds. And she has notes about offerings and such, both from her research and from Sadie herself. She can't concentrate on the report, which is basically done anyway. It's not like their budget has changed too terribly much since last month.

"Hey, sis," Neal says, pulling her from her thoughts and her research to look up at him. "Just thought you'd like to know that the media circus is gone finally."

"Thank god!"

"Oh, and you have a visitor."

Without thought, she reaches for her mask and put it on. "A visitor? I didn't think we had any pickups or consultations today. Did something come in while I was working on that budget report for Uncle Robert?" Smoothing her hair as she stands, she starts to make her way toward the door. "Do I look all right? I didn't even dress appropriately for meeting with any clientele today. This is going to make such a bad impression. Daddy and _especially_ Uncle Robert would be so disappo--"

"You look fucking fantastic and Robert can kiss my ass if he doesn't like it."

The sound of her wife's voice finally connects and relief washes over her. "Oh my god, Malinda Zmaj, you just scared the hell out of me!"

Mal just laughs and steps into her personal space, reaching up to remove both of their masks before she brushes her lips across Regina's. She relaxes almost immediately at the familiar touch, leaning into her wife's taller form with a happy hum.

"Hello, Kitten," Mal purrs, resting her forehead against Regina's. "Ready for lunch? Or wait! Can I at least get a quick introduction to the newest member of the family first?"

"Man, I can't believe she got you suckered into this," Neal says with a chuckle, and Regina feels her cheeks heat up with a blush. "Though I suppose it's better that you support this than if you didn't, right?"

"You're just jealous that you can't take any of them home yourself, bud," Mal retorts, eyes never leaving Regina's. "Now go do whatever it is you're supposed to be doing, so I can spend a little time with the newest member of the family before I take my wife to lunch."

Neal just snorts and wanders away, leaving the two of them alone. Regina takes a deep breath, inhaling the sandalwood and bergamot essential oil blend that Mal likes to wear, then lets it out in a happy sigh. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"You okay, Kitten? Did Neal do something? You know I love your brother, but I have no problem kicking his sorry ass--"

"It's not Neal," she replies, cutting off Mal's tirade. She strokes her wife's cheek gently. "I just feel… _off_ somehow. I'm having the damnedest time concentrating on anything today. I thought it might be due to Sadie joining us, but it's more than that. I get the impression that even she can sense something more than our new union today. I just don't know what it is."

Mal's soft smile lets loose a flurry of butterflies in Regina's belly. They've been together for nearly twenty years now, legally married for eight of them. Mal has been her rock, her haven, her dearest love practically from the day they met. And despite all that, she can still evoke such strong reactions, as if they're newly in a relationship. Regina hopes that feeling never fades. She leans up on her toes to press a gentle kiss to Mal's lips, pouring her gratitude and love into the simple touch, before stepping back to go pick up the box sitting in a place of honor on her desk.

"Mal, I'd like to introduce you to Sadie Tompkins. Sadie, this is my wife, Malinda, but you can call her Mal."

Mal reaches out to reverently stroke the designs on the lid of the box made by their artisan friend, Ingrid, nearly four years ago. She smiles and tilts her head to the side as she studies the box. "Hello, Sadie. Welcome to the family. I can't tell you how happy I am to know that we're able to give you the peace and place you need for this next step of your journey. I hope you like our home and the rest of the _ofrenda_ family."

Regina's smile grows wider at the sensation of Sadie's appreciation and approval. She strokes the side of the box with her thumb. "Sadie thanks you, my love, and I think she likes you. She--" Her words stop at the sudden whisper from the spirit of the woman they're discussing. It's enough to make her tilt her head in confusion.

"Kitten?"

"She says change is afoot and to be open to it."

Mal quirks a brow at that. "What does that mean?"

Regina shrugs and shakes her head. "I don't know. She just repeated those words and went quiet on me."

"Do you not trust her?"

"No, I feel like I can trust her," Regina says slowly, turning to put the box back on her desk. "I just wish I knew what she meant by what she said."

At the knock at the door, both women look up to see Neal standing there again, mask on his face this time. Without thought, both automatically put theirs on, the product of months of dealing with this damned pandemic.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt again, sis, but you've got an _actual_ visitor this time." He waves toward someone out in the hallway. "You both were specifically requested, so I brought him back right away."

At the word _him_ , Regina feels a shiver race down her spine, hears the faintest chuckle in what she's learned is Sadie's voice. In the next heartbeat, she understands that the person who walks through her office door will somehow change her life, and her wife's. She prays they're strong enough and open-minded enough to see it through.

"Kitten?" Mal asks, lacing their fingers together, and it's exactly what she needs.

"Bring him in, Neal," she replies in a far steadier tone than she expects, given the racing of her heart. Mal squeezes her hand more tightly, and she glances over to see those expressive, knowing, ice blue eyes watching her. "I'm okay, my love."

"Just checking, Kitten. I love you." Her brows lift toward her hairline at that and she lets out a soft chuckle. "I'm not sure why I felt the need to say that just now, but it's still completely true."

"I love you, too, Mal."

Neal clears his throat as he comes back into the room, drawing their attention away from each other. Regina smiles at her stepbrother, curious who's come asking for both her and Mal. He steps aside to allow this mysterious stranger to come in.

"Ladies, may I introduce you--"

The second the man steps into the room, Neal's voice disappears into the background as Regina finds herself falling into eyes the color of the summer sky. They twinkle with a hint of mischief that she realizes she wants to get caught up in. His hair is a sandy brown, trimmed close to the head, but a little longer on top, just enough to tangle her fingers in it. By the way the corners of his eyes crinkle, he's clearly smiling behind the utilitarian mask he wears, and she wants to see his smile in the worst way possible …among other things. The realization is both emboldening and terrifying. She hasn't felt this way about meeting another person since…

Since the day she met her wife.

_Fuck!_

Furrows form between his eyebrows, and she belatedly realizes that he's been talking to her. She hasn't heard a single word, so caught up in what he looks like and why her entire being is responding so strongly to him. She can feel her cheeks heating up in an embarrassed blush at the same as she hears Mal's soft _Kitten, is something wrong?_ She takes a deep breath and shakes her head slightly, squeezing Mal's hand as she says, "My apologies for being distracted just now. There's been a lot going on today. Could you please repeat that?"

Thankfully, he joins in when everyone in the room chuckles, and those crinkles reappear to bracket in his beautiful eyes. "I understand completely," he says, and she nearly _swoons_ at his accent. Mal's grip tightens on her hand, grounding her in the present. "I just wanted to apologize for any inconveniences that circus out front caused you or your business. My partner thought someone was taking the piss with him and sarcastically agreed to it."

"I already told him it was okay," Neal says, "but he said he wanted to apologize to both of you, too." His grin is obvious behind his mask, pulling her briefly from her growing infatuation with this man in front of her. "I mean, it's kind of funny that they'd choose to do their press conference _here_ instead of at the swanky hotel, don'cha think?"

Mal's rich laughter is a balm to her frazzled nerves (and hormones), and she lets out a nervous laugh of her own. "It _is_ rather strange, but then again, everything about this year's been pretty strange, so I suppose it's to be expected?" She wants to crawl under a rock at how lame that just sounded. _What is wrong with me?_ She takes a deep breath and licks her lips before trying again, praying she'll sound more coherent and competent than she feels at the moment. Sadie's rich laughter echoing in her head doesn't help matters at all. "I apologize if introductions happened while I was spaced out, but is it at all possible…"

"Of course!" he says with what she is sure is a grin behind that mask, and she feels her guts turn to goo at his accent again. "My name is Robin, Robin Locksley. I co-own the Four Seasons Total Landscaping next door with my partner, Keith Nottingham."

"Nottingham?" Mal asks with a soft snort. "Like the Sheriff of Nottingham from the Robin Hood stories? Does he have an accent like you, too?"

Robin -- Oh, she could get so used to saying that name -- just chuckles and nods. "Yes, in fact, he does. We're old friends from the UK who came here to find new possibilities for ourselves. We're both citizens now, of course, and have been trying to find a good fit for our business for a while now. And yes, we've heard all of the jokes about Robin Hood and the Sheriff of Nottingham, but from you lovely ladies, I'd gladly hear them all again."

"Damn, that's smooth, man," Neal says, awe plain in his voice.

"Smooth or not, it's heartfelt," Robin replies.

"Regina, sis, if you don't tell him those jokes right now, I'm disowning you from the family."

"Regina?" Robin says before Regina can find a polite way to tell Neal to die in a fiery blaze right now. His gaze hasn't left her and Mal's faces since he came into the room. "Is that your name? It's as lovely as you are."

_Fuck, he's good._

"Y-Yes," she stammers, feeling her face get even hotter for stumbling over her words. "Regina Mills-Zmaj and this is my wife, Malinda Zmaj."

"Please call me Mal," her wife says, squeezing her hand again. "The only time I get full-named is when I'm in trouble of some sort." 

Bless her wife for making him laugh again. "Mal it is then. You run the Pleasure Island shop on the other side of my shop, yeah?" When she nods, he does the same. "I met your friends. In fact, they sent me over here."

"My fr-- Ah, fuck! Cru hit on you, didn't she? I'm so sorry, Robin. She has absolutely no filter around attractive men, but she's all bark, no bite, and _very_ devoted to her own wife."

"That's good to know, but Ursula kind of gave that impression, as well. They seem like nice people. We've been here for nearly a year, and I feel like a total tosser for not coming to introduce myself to either of you before this point. We really like this place. It's done wonders for our business."

"Really?" Mal asks, and Regina finds herself grateful for her wife's ability to be calm in pretty much any storm, while she stands here like a lovesick teenager in front of her crush. But it's more than that somehow… "Even with everything going on, you're still doing good business?"

Robin rubs at the back of his neck and lets out a soft huff of laughter. "You'd be surprised how many people hate taking care of their own lawns, even when they're stuck at home with nothing better to do."

"Oh, I think I understand. My online and curbside pickup business shot through the roof."

"Yeah, that's not really a surprise, is it?" he replies. Is that a blush coloring his face? "My ex and her fiancée are regular customers of yours."

"Wait! Are you talking about Mulan and Marian? When the hell did Mulan pop the question?"

He suddenly claps a hand over his mask-covered mouth. "Bollocks! I'm not supposed to have told anyone they're engaged. Please don't say anything to them until they announce it properly? They'll _kill_ me for this."

Mal just chuckles knowingly, and Regina can practically hear the gears turning in her mind. "I don't know, thief, you may have to owe me for this one."

"Thief? I'll have you-- Oh! You're going off the Robin Hood thing. Got it." He chuckles and shakes his head, waggling a finger at her, and Regina finds herself staring at his hand now. "You're a sly one, Mal. I'm impressed. How about this? Ursula mentioned you were taking your wife here to lunch. Unless it's intended as a romantic lunch, why don't you let me take you to lunch instead? A means to apologize for Keith being an idiot _and_ to hopefully buy your silence regarding Mulan and Marian's engagement."

Mal turns to look at Regina, who has to tear her gaze from Robin. She can see the knowing amusement in her wife's eyes turned stormy with desire, and it hits her that Mal is just as attracted to this man as she is. It eases some of the tension holding her entire body taut with fear. "What do you say, Kitten? Do we let this roguishly handsome thief take us to lunch to buy our silence?"

The question holds far more than she's sure Robin even guesses, but she's grateful to her wife for asking it the way she has. "I do believe it's the least he can do for all the hassle he's caused us, my love." The teasing lilt in her own tone is a bit of a surprise, but she doesn't care. And then she looks over at Robin, wishing he could see the smirk she knows is curling up her lips. "And I think thief is an excellent nickname. If you're all right with it, of course, Robin?"

"Far be it from me to discourage two lovely ladies from finding something they like to call me."

_Oh, he's good._

"Hey, am I invited to this lunch? I was put out--"

"No, Neal," Regina says, cutting him off. "You need to stay here and mind the shop. We'll bring you back your favorite meal _and_ your favorite dessert. You know where we're going anyway."

"Fine," he grumbles, and she'd know his pout anywhere, even covered by the mask as it is. "You still owe me, sis."

Regina just waves him off. "Sure, and next time _you_ can write the report for your father. Sound fair?"

Neal holds up his hands and shakes his head as he backs out of the office. "Nope! Never mind! Forget I said anything. You three have fun and I'll see you later, sis."

Robin chuckles as Neal leaves the room, then turns his gaze back on the two women, and Regina wants to swoon again. "Shall we, ladies?" 

He holds out his right hand toward Regina and Mal, his jacket sleeve sliding up to reveal part of a tattoo on his inner forearm. All she can see is part of a shield and what looks like animal feet in it. Suddenly she gets the mental image of a standard with a white lion rampant on a field of black. Something about it feels _right_ , but she's not sure how or why. Setting that aside to ponder later, she nods as Mal says _We'll take the lead in our car_ , to which he clearly agrees.

As she steps out of the office and turns to close the door, Regina sends a silent thank you to Sadie.

*****

They're sitting at a table out under an old oak tree, shaded from the late afternoon sun. Mal had promised Regina on the drive over to be the designated driver because she could _feel_ the nervous excitement radiating off her wife. Truth be told, she'd been rather beside herself with curiosity, too. Once they hit the restaurant, Robin was a true gentleman and held the door open, even went so far as to hold out their chairs for them. He's been pacing himself with his beers over the nearly two hours they've been here, but he did mention that he could call on his friends if need be.

"So tell me again how you ended up fixing up your ex with one of your best friends. Or did you already tell me that and I've somehow misremembered that bit?" Regina asks, and it takes everything in Mal not to laugh at how the wine is making her forgetful of some of the details of these stories that he tells them, interspersed with their own stories. But Mal knows she's been staring between his eyes and his lips practically since they removed their masks to eat their food, and they haven't put them back on yet, despite the eating portion being over, since they're the only ones on the patio.

"Well, the funny thing about it is that technically Mulan is the one that introduced me to Marian in the first place," Robin replies with a grin that shows off those sexy as hell dimples again. "They'd been friends since middle school and Mulan thought we might be a good fit. For a time, we were. And then we weren't, and that's okay." His entire demeanor changes with his next words. "We're still good friends and I got my beautiful boy out of it. He is the light of my life and my whole reason for getting up every morning."

Mal feels the familiar pang of parental love in her own heart at his words, the image of a nervous seventeen-year-old Neal walking up to her and Regina to place the tiny, squalling baby in Regina's arms and murmur _Say hello to your baby boy_ playing in her mind. "We're the same way with Henry," she says before she even realizes the words are out of her mouth.

"You have a son, too? How old is he? My Roland is going to be six in January."

"Henry just turned fifteen in August," Regina says with pride, and Mal knows without looking that she's got that bright smile that talking about Henry always creates. "He's the best thing that happened to us."

"Fifteen? No! You've got to be kidding me! Neither of you looks old enough to have a fifteen-year-old son!"

Mal wants to kiss the man square on the lips right now for that remark, especially when Regina lets out _that_ giggle in response. She watches as her wife pulls out her phone to show off pictures of their son, then Robin does the same with pictures of his son. She finds the little boy adorable with his messy mop of curly hair, his soulful brown eyes, and that dimpled smile. She's met Marian and knows the woman doesn't have dimples like that, so clearly he inherited them solely from his father. She wonders how long it'll take her wife to make that same connection, thanks to the wine. The sudden shift of Regina's eyes to Robin's face clears that up pretty quickly, making Mal chuckle into her glass of water. When she grabs Robin's phone to stare at a picture, Mal can see Regina's eyes widen and her face darken in a blush.

"Let me see, Kitten."

As Regina hands the phone over to Mal, Robin asks, "Why do you call her that?"

Mal just chuckles at Regina's softly murmured _Fuck!_ and says, "Well, to be perfectly frank with you, thief, my wife here is a consummate cuddle monster and will purr just like a happy kitten when she feels content and safe with someone. I learned that very early in our relationship, so the nickname just stuck all these years."

"That is adorable." But it's his next words that have both Mal and Regina staring first at each other, then at him with interest. "I hope I get to hear that sound one day." The table goes completely silent for a moment or two before he apparently realizes what he's said. "Oh, I, uh…"

"Do you mean it?" Regina asks softly.

Without thought, Mal reaches under the table for her wife's hand. She knows what it means for Regina to ask this question, the courage it takes for her to even approach the subject so early after meeting Robin, especially since they haven't talked about it first. They always discuss the possibility of inviting someone to join them first, then Mal tends to be the one making the offer for her more reserved wife. No matter how Robin answers, she's going to be rewarding Regina handsomely tonight after Henry's gone to bed.

"I-- Aren't you two married?"

Mal's lips part to make the explanation they always use about their marriage being exclusively open, but the words that come out aren't in her voice.

"We are, but we aren't opposed to exploring new connections when kismet drops them in our laps." And then that sweet, shy side of Regina pops out again. "Provided all parties are interested, of course."

Robin's eyes slowly move from Regina's face to meet Mal's gaze, curiosity and no small amount of arousal burning in those sky blue depths that she can't help but want to fall into. Fighting the urge to chuckle, Mal nods and says, "Regina's absolutely right. And if you're not interested, we'd prefer an honest and gentle rejection, but we'd still like to be friends. We know this isn't--"

"Yes."

The suddenness of his response throws her for a loop. Not that he replies so quickly, but that there is such raw conviction in his voice and his eyes as he says that one word. He takes it one step further and reaches across the table to take one of each of their hands in his. Neither woman stops him, and Mal is sure that's because they're too stunned to have gotten confirmation that this is going to happen. And then she remembers what Regina said that Sadie had told her right before Robin stepped into her office today. Kismet, indeed.

"I would like to see where this could go," Robin says, gently squeezing their hands. "This may sound silly, but I felt something the second I stepped into your office, Regina, and saw the two of you standing there. I couldn't explain it then, and I still can't now, but it felt like the missing piece of the puzzle fell into place." He laughs softly. "That probably sounds crazy."

"No," she replies, and Mal can hear the tremor of emotion in her tone. "No, it doesn't, Robin. It makes perfect sense. I felt it, too. I… I had this _premonition_ , for lack of a better word, just before you walked into my office that something was about to happen that would be important."

When Robin turns to look at her again, Mal nods. "I've learned over the years to trust my wife's instincts in pretty much all matters. But I felt it, too. I don't know where this will lead, but I'm certainly willing to give it a shot."

Robin lets go of her hand to pick up his bottle and drain it. Once it's empty, he takes her hand again. "This is probably a stupid question, but does it matter than I have a, uh, friends with benefits arrangement with a mate of mine? It's mostly because we're both single and not really in the dating scene." He licks his lips and smiles, the tip of his tongue peeking out briefly before he speaks again. "But I can call it off if you'd prefer this stays relatively monogamous? And get tested, of course, and use protection."

_Sweet Christ, he's already talking exclusivity and we haven't even had a first date, let alone a kiss or a proper fuck?_

One look at Regina is all Mal needs to see just how smitten her Kitten already is.

_We are in so much trouble. Of the very best kind, of course._


	3. 21 November 2020

Mal steps into the living room to see Henry finishing up the vacuuming and dusting like she'd asked. He's been so good about all of these new changes these past two weeks since Robin came into their lives. The fact that he already knows most of Robin's crew from stopping into the shop while traveling back and forth between her and Regina's businesses after school has only made the transition easier.

She and Regina have had a handful of low-key dates with Robin already, dinner and a movie at his place when Marian and Mulan had Roland, and they usually ended in some really nice make out sessions before she and Regina came home to engage in a bit of rather frantic lovemaking while both divulged fantasies about when they could do it with Robin involved.

She smiles at her son, who throws her a thumbs up, before heading into the kitchen where her wife is putting the finishing touches on the pizzas for lunch and prepping some of the ingredients for her famous lasagna for dinner. This will be the first time they're doing a date with Robin at their house, and Regina is predictably nervous as hell. The fact that they're finally going to spend more than a few minutes here or there with little Roland isn't making things any easier for any of them. Not that she thinks there's going to be an issue with the sweet little monkey child interacting with their family on a more regular basis, of course, but it's still something new for all of them.

"Hey, Kitten," she says, stepping into the kitchen to see her wife downing the last of a glass of red wine. Without thought, she moves closer to pull Regina into an enveloping embrace, grateful to feel the tension beginning to bleed away the slightest bit. "What's wrong? You know this is going to go okay, right?" Regina mumbles something against her chest, nuzzling in closer. "Sorry, but I didn't catch that."

Regina sighs and tilts her head back to look at Mal. "I said I know it's going to be okay, but I'm still nervous as hell. This is a sleepover date, Mal. What if Henry and Roland don't get along? What if Roland only wants to sleep with his papa and doesn't allow us any time with Robin?"

Mal can't help the smirk tugging at her lips. "Are you telling me you're jealous of a five-year-old boy monopolizing his father's time on our date night?"

" _No!_ " It comes out quickly, accompanied by a fierce blush, and Mal just chuckles. "I mean, I understand it. I remember how Henry was at that age, but…"

"But we weren't dating anyone special when he was that age," Mal finally says when Regina doesn't finish her thought. "Yes, we were enjoying our nights with the girls, even with August before he decided he preferred men, but none of them were meant to have the potential of permanency." At Regina's nod, Mal shifts to cup her chin in one hand, forcing her wife to meet her gaze. "This is still new to all of us, Kitten, but we're doing pretty well so far, don't you think?" Regina nods and offers Mal a tentative smile. "That's what I thought." Before she can say anything else, they hear the doorbell. "That would be our guests. Take a deep breath, give me a kiss, and let's go greet Robin and Roland and get this date started properly, shall we, Kitten?"

Regina stretches up on her toes for a sweet, albeit too brief for Mal's taste, kiss before saying, "Thank you, my love."

"For what?"

"For always knowing how to make me feel better."

"Always, Kitten."

They head out into the foyer and toward the front door just as Henry steps out of the living room to put the vacuum away in the hall closet. Without thought, Regina reaches over to fix his hair, and both he and Mal chuckle at the movement.

"Mama, you're making them wait longer. My hair is fine."

Mal's heart beats a little faster to hear their son call Regina _Mama_ , something he only does in private or around people he really trusts anymore. Their baby boy is growing up, and it's been hard on both of them to see him start to pull away to exert his independence, but it's times like this that remind her that he's still their little boy deep down inside. She shifts to open the door to see Robin standing there, holding Roland in his arms, both clearly wearing bright, dimples-bearing smiles behind their masks, which they reach up to take off as soon as the door opens.

"Well, what do we have here? A handsome thief and his adorable monkey boy! To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"It's sleepover movie night, Mal!" Roland crows with a giggle, leaning forward to reach for Mal. "We gots ice cream sammiches and popcorn and jammies!"

Mal doesn't hesitate to take the boy from his father, settling him on her hip with ease, just like she used to with Henry. "You do? What flavor are your jammies? If they're spicy, can I eat them?"

That sets Roland off into peals of laughter. "No, no, no! You don't eat them, Mal! You _wear_ them to sleep in!"

"Oh, I see," she replies, leaning in to kiss the tip of his nose. "That sounds like a better idea for jammies."

Roland wraps his arms around her neck. "You're silly, Mal! I like that!"

As she hugs Roland, Robin steps to press a quick, chaste kiss of greeting to her lips before turning to do the same to Regina. They spend the next couple of minutes getting out of jackets and shoes, then Roland properly greets Regina with a hug before he runs off with Henry to play Pac-Man while lunch finishes cooking. Regina takes the bag of food from Robin and heads into the kitchen without a word, and Robin turns to quirk a curious brow at Mal.

"Is everything all right?" he asks softly as they move to follow behind her.

"Someone's nervous as hell about tonight."

The knowing grin on Robin's face is comforting as he squeezes her hand. "Then let's go make her less nervous, shall we? The boys will be playing their videogames until lunch is ready as it is, or we can run them in some snacks if it'll be longer than expected. Mulan taught Roland some tricks for Pac-Man last night, and he's all excited to show them off to Henry."

"Wait, there are _tricks_ to playing Pac-Man?! I gotta have Mulan teach them to me! Henry keeps kicking my ass at that game, and I grew up playing it!"

Robin's laughter is infectious and sends a shiver down her spine at the same time. The things this man does to her and Regina both should be criminal… Once in the kitchen, they see Regina bent over to peer in the oven at the pizzas. Mal doesn't need any special abilities to know that Robin's stopped in his tracks to stare at her wife's ass. He's made it more than abundantly clear already that, while he loves everything about both of them, he has a special fondness for Regina's posterior. And right now, clad in comfortable yoga pants and one of Mal's Henleys, Regina's ass is prominently on display to both of them.

"Tempting me already, milady?" he asks, voice just the slightest bit huskier and deeper than a moment ago, and it takes everything in Mal not to laugh at his predictable reaction.

Regina stiffens briefly, then relaxes and takes her time to close the oven door and stand up, making a display of swaying her hips a bit in the process. Clearly the Kitten now wants to play a bit in their relative seclusion. Mal decides to simply watch and see what Regina's going to do with this man that they've both fallen so hard for so quickly. As Regina turns to walk toward them, there's a mischievous twinkle in her dark eyes gone darker with desire, and she wraps her arms around Robin's neck to stretch up on her toes and press a kiss to his lips. Mal could watch the two of them kissing for hours on end and never be bored. The easy way they move together, anticipating and complementing each other so effortlessly, is a beautiful dance that she'll never tire of. His hands move automatically, one up into her hair, the other down to grip her ass and pull her close as she molds her body to his.

When they finally part to rest their foreheads together, Regina smiles and murmurs, "Thank you, thief."

"You're quite welcome, milady, but what for?"

"For backing up Mal in reminding me that I shouldn't be so tense about tonight."

Mal can see the tip of Robin's tongue sticking out as his smile grows wider before he says, "I didn't say anything to that effect, but I absolutely agree with her. You've nothing to worry about. Roland is excited to spend time with all of you. It's all he's talked about all week. He had the backpack stuffed full like we were staying for a week, rather than overnight."

Mal feels a pang in her chest at the thought of them staying that long, or longer, but it's not the right time yet. They all know that, and they're working on getting to that point, no matter how badly all three of them want to be together.

"My love, you're thinking too loudly," Regina says with a smirk, pulling Mal from her thoughts. "And you know it's bad if I'm saying that to you." She holds out a hand to her wife. "Come over here and join us for a little cuddle before the pizzas are done and we have two ravenous boys descend on us for food."

"Who am I to resist such a tempting offer?" Mal replies, pushing away the thoughts that can't be resolved anytime soon. Instead, she chooses to spend time with her wife and the handsome thief that they willingly allowed to steal their hearts just two short weeks ago.

*****

"Are you settled yet, Rolly?" Robin asks as they all work to find their places in the den to watch the movie that Henry said he picked out specifically for tonight. When asked for a hint, Henry had refused and said that even his mothers had no idea what he'd chosen, that it was to be a surprise for everyone.

"Yes, Papa!" Roland says from his place on the floor next to Henry on a sleeping bag with pillows and blankets for them to be comfortable. "I gots my blanket and snacks and a juice box, just like Henry has. Oh, and my monkey. Can we start the movie now?"

Robin chuckles and looks to his left toward the doorway into the den. "Well, we're just waiting for Regina to come back from the bathroom, son. When she's finished, we can start the movie, yeah?"

"Your dad's right, buddy," Henry says from his spot next to Roland on the floor. "I'm even gonna let you press the button on the remote to start the movie, since this is your first family movie night in our house."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

Robin barely hears Roland's excited _Thank you_ as a softer sound to his left catches his attention. Turning his gaze that way, he sees Regina standing in the doorway, one hand on the doorframe, the other covering her mouth, and he's pretty sure that's the glint of tears in her eyes. Clearly Henry's gesture toward Roland, or his explanation of it, was exactly the right thing to do. He holds out his hand toward her, grateful when she moves to sit next to him, sandwiching him between her and Mal. He's not even surprised when Mal reaches across him for Regina's hand.

"Mama, can we start the movie now?" Henry asks, tilting his head as he studies his mother's face.

"Yes, dear. Thank you both for being so patient to wait for me."

Roland cheers, but quickly goes quiet as he listens to Henry explaining how to turn on the right remote and get the movie started. Robin trusts the boy to have picked a movie appropriate for his much younger son, especially after the afternoon already spent with them, where they bonded so well. Henry hasn't treated Roland like a burden, but has been patient and encouraging with Roland in everything they've done.

"Papa! It's _Moana_! This is one of my favorites! Did you know that, Henry?"

Henry just laughs and says, "Your mama might have mentioned it to me, but I think it was your Maui t-shirt that made me figure it out first."

"I love Maui!"

"All right, boys," Mal says with a warm chuckle. "How about we quiet down and watch the movie, hmm? You know the rules, right, Roland? If you need to go potty or anything, you just say so and we can pause the movie."

"Okay, Mal. Thank you!"

As the boys settle in to watch the movie that Robin knows like the back of his own hand, he turns to watch first Mal, then Regina briefly, still aware that they're holding hands across his lap. "Are you all right, love?" he asks softly as he settles an arm around Regina's shoulders.

"I'm fine," she whispers, resting her head on his shoulder. "I just wasn't expecting what Henry said when I came in."

"We've got a good boy, Kitten," Mal replies just as softly.

"Mama, Mom, you're talking during the movie," Henry says in a tone that sounds suspiciously like Regina when Robin's heard her scolding him before. "You know the family movie night rules."

Mal chuckles softly. "You're right, sweetheart. We're sorry."

As he turns back to the movie, Mal rests her head on Robin's other shoulder, and he pulls her close with his other arm. Tender kisses are pressed to the tops of each of their heads, and he smiles as each offers a small hum of contentment in response and snuggles in closer. He cherishes the fact that both of them can feel safe enough with him to purr like that, and always remembers what Mal told him about Regina the day they met.

His mind wanders from the movie to the past two weeks since Regina and Mal and their son, Henry, came into his and Roland's lives. He remembers finally leaving the restaurant when Marian called to say that she needed him to come back so she and Mulan could go get Roland from the neighbors. He hated leaving his girls that day, but Roland always comes first. There were hugs and kisses on the cheek exchanged and promises of phone calls that night after Henry was in bed and he'd had his good night call with Roland. They'd sat on the phone that night for hours, talking about anything and everything, even things they'd discussed over lunch. It didn't matter what they talked about, as long as he could hear their voices and learn more about them. When he woke up the next morning to find out they'd all fallen asleep on the phone, he just _knew_. He hadn't even fallen this hard for Marian, and he'd thought she was The One.

"Thinking too loud, thief," Mal mumbles sleepily, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Shh," he murmurs, pressing his lips to her hair. "You just relax now, love. I've got you and Regina and the boys."

*****

"Mama? Mom? Robin?"

The sound of Henry's voice pulls her from some of the best sleep she's had in a while, especially for being a bit scrunched up on the couch with her wife and her… She's still not exactly sure what they should be calling Robin at this point. Labels have never been something she and Mal have cared about.

"Yes, sweetheart?" she asks, eyes fluttering open to slowly focus on his face. ""Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, it's fine. The movie's over and I'm taking Roland up to bed. I cleaned up from all our snacks and stuff. I just didn't get the sleeping bag and pillows and blankets yet."

That makes Regina smile. "Don't worry about those, Henry. We'll get them in the morning. You go on up to bed now. Make sure Roland doesn't get scared, and if he does, come and get Robin, okay? He'll, uh, he'll be in our bedroom." She can feel her cheeks warming at that, even knowing that she and Mal sat down and had a long talk with their son about what could be happening with Robin.

"I figured as much. It's okay, Mama. If we need it, we'll come get you, but I think Roland and I are gonna be just fine." He smirks, looking so much like his biological father in the moment that she almost would think this is Neal standing in front of her. "And don't you and Mom overthink things with Robin, okay? I know you said Sadie and _Abuelito_ Richard approved of him, and we all know _Abuelito_ Richard's approval is important to you. You guys just feel _right_ together, Mama."

Regina carefully extricates herself from Robin and Mal's grips to pull Henry into her arms, hugging Roland in the process. "I don't know how we got so lucky to have a son like you, Henry, but I am grateful for you every day of my life." She kisses his forehead and Roland's cheek. "Go on up to bed now. I'll allow you this one night to skip brushing your teeth, but make sure you both do an extra good job in the morning."

"We will. Love you, Mama. Tell Mom I love her, too?"

"She already knows, but I will. _Te amo_ , Henry. Sweet dreams to you and Roland."

She watches Henry head out of the room, then notes that the TV is off and only the one side lamp is still on. Returning her gaze to Mal and Robin, she feels her heart swell with love at the sight of them. Mal is curled into his right side, nose twitching slightly as she sleeps, and her hand has somehow fallen dangerously close to his groin. She can only imagine what her wife is dreaming about as her eyes shift to the man who has occupied their thoughts on a daily basis these past two weeks. His head has fallen back in his sleep, mouth open slightly as he lets out the softest of snores. She chuckles softly as she realizes that Mal is going to make so many jokes about being the only one in this relationship that doesn't snore.

Before she realizes what she's doing, Regina leans in to press sweet kisses to each of their mouths. Mal wakes more easily, used to this after almost twenty years of being woken up in this way. She pulls Regina closer over Robin's lap, deepening the kiss with a soft hum. They only pull back from the kiss at the softly grunted _Bloody hell_ from the previously sleeping man between them. As one, they turn to look at him as he rubs his hands over his face. "Is this how you plan to wake me every time I fall asleep when I'm with you? Because I'm not exactly complaining here, but perhaps the couch isn't the best place for this?"

Mal rolls her eyes and shifts to boldly cup the growing bulge at his groin. "You think, thief? What were _you_ dreaming about just now?"

"Uh, pretty much what I woke up to," he replies sheepishly, making both women laugh. "And maybe a bit more than that."

"A bit more?" Regina asks curiously, leaning in to let her own hand glide up his thigh toward Mal's hand. "Like what?"

"Like--" Robin winces as his voice cracks on that one word, then clears his throat. "Uh, like the fact that we're going to be sharing a bed tonight." He holds up his hands in front of him. "And no, I'm not expecting anything from either of you beyond sleep. I'm perfectly fine with taking our time with the physical side of our relationship, you both know that."

Regina shifts to cup his cheek, thumb stroking his bottom lip. "We know that, thief, and I know I can speak for Mal when I say that we are grateful to you for that." She glances over at her wife, who nods with a knowing smile. "And I also know I can speak for my wife when I say that, if you're interested, we would like to do more than just sleep in our bed with you tonight, Robin."

"Oh," he says, going very still as he stares at both of them for a long moment or two. "You're sure?" he finally asks, leaning into her hand. When she and Mal nod, he smiles and shifts to kiss her palm, the subtle movement of his scruff tickling her skin. "Then perhaps you'll show me your bedroom again? This time without our sons tagging along on the tour?"

Mal's throaty, knowing chuckle sends a shiver of desire down Regina's spine. But it's when Robin joins in on the knowing laughter that Regina truly knows she's in the best kind of trouble with these two people that her heart and soul led her to. Licking her lips, she strokes Robin's cheek again before standing and offering a hand to each of them.

"Come on, my loves," she says softly, surprised that her voice is still steady.

They head upstairs together, Regina in the lead, still holding their hands as they trail behind her. She can't help the blush heating up her cheeks at their gently teasing comments about the apparent perfection that is her ass. She'd roll her eyes and call them both asses, but she really does like the attention. They pause long enough to check on the boys, who are both already deeply asleep in the blanket fort they all built this afternoon after lunch. Satisfied that their sons are all right, Regina continues guiding Mal and Robin toward the master bedroom. Opening the door to step inside, she suddenly feels shy again, and moves to lean against the bed. The _ofrenda_ family has been oddly silent all day, but she feels the slightest brush of Sadie's energy for a few seconds before it's just the three of them alone in the bedroom again. But it's enough to remind her that this is exactly what she's wanted, needed since the moment she laid eyes on Robin.

"Regina?" Robin asks softly, and she blinks to see him and Mal standing directly in front of her with concerned looks on their faces. "Love, are you all right?"

"Kitten, if you've changed your mind…"

She shakes her head and smiles. "No, I haven't. Just needed a moment, that's all."

She pushes off the bed and reaches up to kiss her wife, relaxing into the familiarity as Mal's hands find their way into her hair briefly. As much as she loves to play with Mal's long golden tresses, there is a visceral and relaxing sensation when Mal's fingers run through her own, shorter hair. She's so lost in the sensations her wife so easily pulls out of her that she doesn't notice Robin shifting to stand behind her until his hands rest lightly on her hips and his lips drop the softest of kisses to the exposed skin of her neck and shoulder.

"Oh god," she whimpers against Mal's lips, hands gripping her shoulders more tightly for balance.

"Shh, Kitten," Mal murmurs, blunted nails gently scratching at her scalp in that way that always calms Regina. "We've got you. Just relax and enjoy tonight. This is for all of us."

Eyes fluttering shut, Regina just nods and hums her approval. She sways slightly and leans back into Robin's sturdy body as his right hand glides down to splay low across her belly to help steady her. It's enough for her to feel just how affected he is by all of this, how much he wants her and Mal, and she whimpers this time. Mal's knowing chuckle should make her blush, but she doesn't care. She wants this, wants _them_ , wants to take this step with Robin, and knows Mal does, too.

"Arms up, Kitten."

She does as requested without thought, letting Mal remove the Henley, shivering as her skin is exposed to the warm air. Robin's lips move up to land on that spot behind her left ear that makes her lose all sense of time and her surroundings. The next thing she registers is the warmth of Robin's lightly calloused palms cupping her suddenly naked breasts and the feather soft kisses Mal's dropping on her inner thighs.

"B-Bed," she murmurs huskily, the word coming out more like a moan than anything else.

Mal leans back as Robin scoops Regina into his arms, bridal style, and carries her the few feet to the bed before gently setting her down on the mattress. She scoots to the middle of the bed, holding out her hands to beckon both of them closer. Mal is just as naked as she is, and what a soothing balm to her nerves it is to see her wife's gorgeousness in all of its glory, including the stretch marks that have faded over the years. Not that Regina brings them up, or the situation that caused them, nor would she consider doing so tonight. When Mal slides up next to Regina, the sensation is familiar and comforting and they turn to watch Robin with matching smirks.

"You still have far too many clothes on, thief," Mal drawls, hands moving teasingly over Regina's body until she can't help but squirm under that knowing touch. "If you want any of this, lose the clothes."

He quickly strips down to the heather gray boxer briefs clearly tented in the attempt to contain his erection. He starts to move toward the bed, but Regina shakes her head.

"If you get on this bed with those on, as stunning as they are on you, you're not getting any of this from us, thief. Naked as we are or nothing."

Mal chuckles and points to the nightstand behind her. "We've got a whole drawer full of condoms, dental dams, gloves, and lube, plus all of our favorite toys. You're covered for playing it safe, thief."

"And we don't skimp on quality."

"Bloody hell," he mutters and shimmies out of his boxer briefs as quickly as he can without falling over, though it's a close call on that one.

He pauses to pose for them, clearly letting them take in his figure before he climbs up on the bed to stretch out along Regina's other side. His hand ghosts over her body to hover dangerously close to her already aching clit, and neither of them have actually even touched her there yet. But she feels it when Mal reaches out to touch his wrist and stop his progress, and her petulant whine makes them both laugh.

"We all agreed to play it safe to start out, Kitten, and you know it," Mal says, dropping a kiss to her cheek before turning over to reach into the drawer for the bowl of supplies she'd previously mentioned. The cheeky grin on her face should be warning enough, but Regina doesn't pay it any mind until the cold melamine bowl settles on her belly. "Just give it a second to warm up, Kitten, and let Robin choose his weapon."

She knows they all agreed to play it safe for the first several weeks, despite everyone having a clean bill of health for their tests, but that was before she was faced with both of them naked and touching her. She and Mal are both on birth control and haven't been with anyone since not long before the pandemic hit, but Robin did admit to having been with Keith during that time, even though both are also clean, but the choice was made for them.

"Fine," she mumbles, then her eyes widen as she watches Robin pull out a glove and a condom.

He smirks at them. "One of you can put the glove on me, the other the condom. Both will be for Regina this first round, but have no fear, Mal, you'll get your turn, too." He waggles his brows, making them both laugh, and the worst of Regina's residual tension drains away. "And maybe, if I'm lucky enough, I'll get to watch the two of you, as well?"

"If you're a good boy and please us," Mal quips and moves the bowl back to the nightstand.

Regina takes the opportunity to open the condom wrapper and skillfully slip it onto Robin's hard cock. Feeling cheeky, she presses a kiss to the tip when she's finished, then leans back to look up at him from beneath lowered lashes as she bites her bottom lip.

"Christ," Robin groans.

"Oh, just kiss her, thief," Mal replies, pulling his hand to her to work on the glove. "I'll get you ready for what you want to do." She waits until Robin's lips are nearly touching Regina's before adding, "By the way? In case you forgot, her nipples get even more sensitive when you're playing with her clit."

Robin's forehead rests against hers briefly as he groans again, and Regina joins him this time. "God damn it, Mal, you're going to make me come before he even touches me."

Mal just laughs. "And you'll enjoy it, too."

Regina ignores her wife to kiss Robin, delighting in the prickly sensation of his trimmed beard against her skin. She wonders what that will feel like between her thighs, and prays that she'll find out before they leave the bedroom. Mal says something about Robin being ready, but neither of them pay attention to her as they take their time slowly kissing and exploring this connection. When his fingers trail through her arousal, she spreads her legs further to allow him better access, and then he slips first one finger into her for a handful of slow, gentle thrusts, then two. It fills her deliciously and she whimpers into the kiss. She squeezes her muscles to try to keep him in place, and that's when his thumb brushes her clit.

"Fuck!" It's a short, sharp sound that escapes her in the form of a word that she wants him to do to her.

"In time, love," he murmurs, kissing his way down to wrap his lips around one of her nipples, teeth and tongue teasing at it to add to her pleasure.

But it's when Mal joins him in teasing her nipples with lips, teeth, and tongue, that she knows this is a concerted effort to turn her into an incoherent, satiated puddle named Regina. Her hips buck toward Robin's hand, her own hands resting on the backs of Mal and Robin's heads, fingers tangling in their hair to hold them close. "Fuck, that feels good!"

Mal pulls back, tugging on her nipple before letting it go with a pop, and chuckles as Regina's entire body shudders in raw need. "That's it, Kitten. You like that, don't you?"

"You fucking know I do, Malinda."

Mal just chuckles again. "Robin, depending on how tight she feels right now, I'd say either try for a third finger or work her g-spot. Our girl's definitely gearing up for an intense orgasm right now and either of those will light her up like a Fourth of July fireworks show."

Robin's echoing chuckle is a low rumble that vibrates around her nipple, and she wants to scream at the sensations racing through her body. She wants to come for him, for _them_ , in the worst way right now. When his fingers curl on their outward pulls to drag heavily against her g-spot, she nearly levitates off the bed and lets out a choked cry. She barely makes out Mal's _Like that! Keep it up!_ as her body trembles and shudders beneath them, beneath her loves' bodies. Robin speeds up his fingers' thrusting, and Mal kisses her deeply, swallowing the cries and screams she tries to let loose, until her body is a writhing mess aching for release. And then, she feels the slightest pressure of a finger against her sphincter, knows by the angle that it can't be Robin's. Mal. Her wife is adding in one of her surefire ways to come _hard_.

"That's it, love," Robin murmurs. "You're so beautiful when you're utterly uninhibited like this."

They work in concert to tease the orgasm out of Regina and she lets out a muffled cry into Mal's mouth as she comes, body spasming beneath them. She can feel tears burning in her eyes from the sublime joy coursing through her body. She doesn't want this feeling to end. Not tonight, not ever.


	4. 24 December 2020

"Mama?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Regina asks, looking up from the ham she's prepping to see her son standing in the doorway, an excited look on his face. She's instantly transported back to every Christmas Eve over the fifteen and a half years he's been in her and Mal's lives. "What can I do for you, _mi hijo_?"

"Have you got any of the cocoa yet?" He glances back over his shoulder briefly before flashing that bright, sweet smile that he's always used when trying to sweet talk one of his mothers into getting his way. Regina braces herself for what's coming next. "Um, Mom wanted me to ask--"

"Henry Daniel Mills-Zmaj, you did _not_ just throw me under the bus for your mama's cocoa, did you?"

The way Henry jumps at the sound of Mal's voice right behind him is enough to send Regina into peels of delighted laughter until she's bent over and clinging to the counter, literally gasping for air. When she finally looks up, she sees Henry curled in on himself, shrieking in delight, as Mal tickles their son. The vision is superimposed with memories of the two of them doing this over the years, and she feels tears filling her eyes.

"Mama, help!" Henry gasps out between peals of laughter, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Oh no," she manages to get out, wiping at her eyes. "You take your punishment for using your mom like that to get my cocoa. All you had to do was ask for yourself, and you know it."

"But, Mamaaaaa," he whines. The whine fails as he giggles again. "Uncle, Mom! Uncle! I'm sorry!"

Mal finally eases up on him and leans in to press sloppy kisses to his face instead. Henry doesn't fight her, wrapping his arms around her neck to hold her close. Regina can hear them murmuring softly to each other, but doesn't know what they're saying. Mal and Henry have always had a special relationship that Regina sometimes envies, but always encourages. When Mal eventually stops teasing their son and drops a final, gentle kiss to the tip of his nose, Henry lets out a happy sound and snuggles into her hug.

"Love you, Mom," he says, just loud enough for Regina to hear. "And sorry about that."

"You're forgiven, my sweet boy. I could never stay mad at you, Henry, you know that. I love you more than there are words in the world to be spoken."

Walking around the center island as she wipes her hands off on the apron she's wearing, Regina walks up to the two most important people in her life for the last nearly sixteen years. "Is this a private hug or can Mama join you?"

Henry reaches out quickly to tug her close, Mal shifting to accommodate Regina in the hug. The three of them stand there for a handful of minutes, and Regina just drinks in the familiarity of their little family. This is everything to her, this is her rock when the world gets to be too much. Now that they've begun to incorporate Robin and Roland into their tightknit family, she realizes just how well they fit.

The doorbell rings, intruding on their little moment, and she feels all three of them tense with anticipation. When an excited knocking comes soon after, they all know exactly who's waiting on the front step. Henry wiggles free to race to the front door to open it, but Regina stays in the comforting circle of Mal's arms.

"You okay, Kitten?"

"I am," she replies softly. "Just nervous about the gifts tonight. I'm hoping they like them."

Mal chuckles softly and cups a hand under her chin to press a sweet kiss to her lips. "My sweet kitten, you worry too much. You know damned well they're gonna love their gifts. This is what we've wanted all these years, what we've been searching for. Our patience has finally paid off."

"I know."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't want to jinx it," she finally whispers, tears stinging in her eyes again. "I want him, _them_ , in our lives so much."

"They will be, Kitten, they _are_. Just relax and enjoy this, okay? What does the _ofrenda_ family say?"

Regina lets out a wet laugh. "Oh, I've been told I'm overreacting and to just enjoy this new path our lives have embarked upon. _Abuelito_ Richard says I just need to relax and let love lead the way." At Mal's soft gasp, she smiles up at her wife. "Yes, I know. It's too soon to speak that word with him, and I've explained that to _Abuelito_ Richard and Sadie and the others, but they all tell me I'm too cautious."

"Cautious about what, love?" Robin asks, startling her as he walks up to the two of them in the doorway.

Without thought, Regina turns to tilt her head up to meet his kiss with a bright smile. As has been the way of it ever since the day they met almost seven weeks ago to the day, all of her tension seems to melt away in Robin's presence. She can feel the same happening with Mal, still held in the circle of her wife's arms. She snuggles into his chest when they part so he can greet Mal with a sweet kiss, as well.

"Just wanting everything to be perfect, my love," she finally replies, and the veracity of her words is stunning in its simplicity.

*****

"Come on, monkey boys," Mal says with a grin as she steps into the den. "Time to save your game progress so we can go help give the offerings to the _ofrenda_ family."

Henry lets out a happy sound and quickly moves to mark their spot in the game. "Come on, buddy, this is one of my favorite parts of Christmas! Mama said you can help me lay out the offerings this year."

Roland's eyes grow comically wide, and it takes everything Mal has in her not to laugh out loud at his reaction. "I can help you? But Papa said these are your mama's fambly spirits since she was little like me."

"That's true," Mal replies, offering him a hand as he stands up with Henry. "But Regina likes to share her _ofrenda_ family with the people who are most important to her. And she thinks you and your papa are important enough to meet them today before we have our dinner and open presents." She chuckles when Roland's eyes light up at the mention of presents. "Come on, you two, let's get to it."

She and Henry follow behind Roland as he runs out of the room in search of Regina and Robin. He rests his head against the side of her chest as they walk out, and she reminds herself to thank Neal again for this miracle in her and Regina's lives. If she could, she'd thank Emma, but they haven't heard from her in several years now.

"Papa, Mal and Henry said that Regina is gonna let me help feed her fambly spirits!"

Before Robin can answer him, Regina steps out of the kitchen with a rolling cart loaded with trays of small dishes and boxes on each of its three shelves. She offers a warm smile to each member of their little family before crouching down to meet Roland as he comes over. "Hello, handsome. Are you ready to meet my _ofrenda_ family and help me with their Christmas gift offerings?"

"Yes!" he replies, then goes quiet and shy for a bit. "They're not scary, are they?"

That makes everyone else chuckle as Henry answers. "They're not scary at all, buddy. They're really nice. They wouldn't come home with Mama if they weren't."

"That's right," Regina adds in, running her fingers through Roland's curls. "One of the most important rules of being part of my _ofrenda_ family is that they can't be mean at all."

"Mean is naughty." Roland nods his head decisively. "Can we go say hello now and give them their gifts? My tummy is empty and dinner smells yummy."

Regina just smiles and kisses his cheek. "Let's go, handsome. Henry, will you and Roland lead us to the _ofrenda_ family room?" Mal is smiling back when Regina lifts her gaze to her and Robin. "We'll be right behind you. Just don't go into the room yet, okay?"

"Yes, Mama. Come on, buddy. It's this way."

Mal watches as Henry guides Roland toward the small office on the main floor that Regina had overtaken when they first moved into this house. Satisfied the boys will obey Regina's request, she and Robin step closer, and Robin offers Regina a hand up. They both press little kisses to her lips, and Mal can feel her relaxing more as they get closer to this ritual she regularly performs for these abandoned spirits that she's adopted as her own family.

"Come on, Kitten," she says with a gentle smile. "Your _ofrenda_ family is waiting to meet our Robin and our Roland. Plus, I'm sure they're ready for their offerings."

Regina nods and stands, gripping the handle of the cart. "Yes, I can hear them loud and clear." 

Mal chuckles and reaches for Robin's hand as they follow Regina down the hall. "I'm not even going to ask who's the loudest this time."

"They change?" Robin asks, and she can tell by the tone of his voice that this all still fascinates him.

"They do," Regina replies. "It all depends on the time of year and their personal pasts. Sadie is excited to actually meet you and Roland, given she's the one that warned me about the change to our lives that proved to be the two of you."

"I'd like to give her a proper thank you actually. Her appearance in your life meant our paths finally crossed and brought about some of the happiest weeks of my life to date."

Mal's heart clenches with emotion at his words. Oh, she knows damned well that it's love, just like she knows Regina does, but they're nervous to say it too soon and scare off this man and his son that have completed their lives and their family so perfectly. The way Regina's spine straightens just a little bit more proves that she's thinking the same thing. When they stop in front of the _ofrenda_ family's room, they find the boys in a quiet discussion punctuated by soft giggles that stop the minute they see the adults. Mal quirks a brow at this, but says nothing. She's just thrilled that Henry and Roland have taken to each other so well. It's like they were destined to be brothers. _If things had gone differently all those years ago…_ She shakes her head to stop that train of thought and stick to this happier time.

"All right, everyone, before we step into this room, there are some ground rules." Regina pauses to look at Robin and Roland. "We must be respectful when in this room. These are the spirits of people who were abandoned after they passed away. No one should be abandoned like that, not even after they die. When no one came to claim them from my shop, I asked their spirits if they would like to come home with me, let me and Mal and Henry adopt them as part of our family, and some of them outright asked me if they could do so. We owe them all respect like we would any elder, and that includes how we give them these gifts that are on this cart."

Robin nods and smiles. "That makes a lot of sense to me, love. I am in awe of your conviction to make sure they didn't remain abandoned and alone, and I am honored to be included as a new member of their family. Isn't that right, Roland?"

"They're like grammas and grampas, right, Papa? And we gotsta be nice to grammas and grampas and aunties and uncles. I can do that."

"And you know Henry and I are always appropriately reverent, Kitten," Mal says, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you, everyone. All right, Henry, would you do the honors of opening the door and turning on the light?"

Henry grabs Roland's hand and does as asked, but lets Regina step in first with the cart, then he and Roland follow her, letting Mal and Robin come in last. Mal looks around the room, remembering when Regina tried to use it as a home office, as well as housing her _ofrenda_ family. Now it houses her adopted spirit family only, and it's getting a bit crowded, but it's cozy regardless. Over the years, she's learned each spirit's container and offerings, and she could probably do this duty herself if need be, but she loves that Regina makes it a family affair.

"Merry Christmas, my _ofrenda_ family," Regina says, pulling Mal from her thoughts again. "We have two new members to introduce to you all. This is Robin and his son, Roland. They are …precious to us and we hope you will welcome them into the family and accept their help in placing your gifts tonight and in the future, as well." She pauses, tilting her head as her eyes close, smile growing brighter. "Thank you all." When she opens her eyes, Mal can see the gleam of tears. "Everyone welcomes you both, Robin and Roland. Sadie and _Abuelito_ Richard, in particular, are happy to see you here."

Robin sketches a quick bow, which Roland imitates in his sweet fashion. "We're grateful and honored to be welcomed here."

They quickly settle into the routine of setting out the offerings. Regina picks up each dish and gives it to one of the family members, pointing out who it goes to and what to say to them when it's placed. Mal notes that she makes sure that Robin gets Sadie's dish, and that she keeps _Abuelito_ Richard's for herself. Once everyone has their offering dish, they say their goodbyes for the evening and head out to have their own dinner.

*****

"I am beyond stuffed," Robin says, patting his stomach as they step into the den. "I still can't believe any of us are able to move right now. You are my favorite cook in the entire world, Regina."

Regina lets out a girlish giggle and swats at his arm. "Stop it! You've had my cooking several times by now. Tonight wasn't _that_ special."

He pulls her into a loose embrace, nuzzling her nose with his. "Ahh, but it was, love, because it was Christmas Eve dinner after you shared your very personal tradition with your _ofrenda_ family with Roland and me. This has been an incredible day, and I'm so very grateful that we've been able to spend it with you and Mal and Henry."

"We're pretty pleased to share it with you, too, thief," she replies, grinning when Mal comes up to slip into their embrace and kiss each of them in turn. "I have both of my loves and both of our boys here, the _ofrenda_ family has been given their offerings, dinner has been consumed, the kitchen's been cleaned up."

Robin sees the twinkle in her eyes and glances over at the boys sitting by the tree, trying and failing to look disinterested in the packages beneath it. "I suppose it's time for bed now, isn't it?"

Roland's outraged gasp has him nearly choking to keep from laughing. "But, Papa, the _presents_! We can't go to sleep without the presents!"

Mal moves to sit with the boys, lips twitching with the effort not to laugh. "Yes, Robin, we can't go to sleep without the presents. So many things to unwrap and enjoy."

Regina shifts to rest her forehead against his shoulder, a soft snort of amusement escaping her at Mal's words or, more likely, at her implication. He knows Roland won't get it, but Henry's fifteen and smart as a whip. The faint pink tinge to his cheeks and the wrinkling of his nose is proof that maybe he knows more than he lets on. And then he realizes Regina is shaking in his arms in silent laughter.

_Oh, Mal, you're going to pay for that later tonight._

"All right, I suppose we can open the presents tonight," he finally says. "But then you need to brush your teeth and go straight to bed, Rolly, or Santa won't come to leave you presents to open in the morning."

"I'll be good, Papa!"

Mal smirks and says, "I'll be good, too, Papa."

Regina just mumbles, "I'll be _so_ good and let you unwrap--"

"Okay," Robin says, cutting her off before she causes a reaction that will be difficult to explain. He makes a silent note to spank both of them later when they're alone in bed, or at least threaten them with it. "Presents it is. Henry, why don't you and Rolly here separate the presents into piles for everyone and we'll open them from youngest to oldest? While you do that, I'll help Regina bring in the drinks and the cookies."

"Didn't you _just_ say you were stuffed, thief?" Mal asks. "And now you're getting cookies?"

"Christmas cookies don't count, Mal," Regina replies before Robin can say anything. "You know that as well as I do."

Mal just snorts and waves them away with her hand as she turns to help the boys. Robin and Regina head back into the kitchen to get the mugs of hot cocoa for the boys and mulled cider for the adults, as well as cookies for everyone. While in the kitchen, he pulls her into a quick, intense kiss, delighting in her little whimpers and the way her fingers curl into his sweater.

"There will be more of that later on for you and Mal," he murmurs against her lips. "Our grownup Christmas gifts." When she nods with a dopey grin on her face, he chuckles and drops a kiss to the tip of her nose. "Come on, love, let's go open gifts and get the boys to bed, yeah?"

They take their time going in rounds opening gifts: Roland, Henry, Regina, Robin, and Mal. They make jokes about Mal being the oldest, and she sasses back that she has age _and_ beauty and they're all just jealous. By the time they come to the final gifts of the night, Roland is definitely looking tired from all of the day's excitement. Henry's beginning to drop himself, as is Regina. Robin knows from Mal that Regina's been up since before daylight prepping and cooking food for them, and he wonders if perhaps his plans for a sexy end to their first Christmas Eve might have to be shelved.

Roland opens his gift, a long, flat box, filled with sheets of paper, small paint brushes, and tiny jars of paint. Frowning, he looks up at Regina and Mal. "What's this?"

Mal grins and pulls him and the box into her lap. "Well, handsome, this is a promise to you from me and Regina. Since you and your papa are sleeping over a lot more now, we thought you might like to have your own room to sleep in. Now that doesn't mean you have to stop the sleepovers in Henry's room, but if you want to have your own space, you can. And all of these things in the box mean you get to pick your own bedroom from the spare rooms upstairs _and_ you get to help pick out how to design and decorate your room. How's that sound?"

Roland's eyes grow round, and Robin can't deny that he's stunned himself. "This is… You mean it, Mal? I can have my own room here?" He leans over to look at Regina. "Honest, Regina?"

"Honest, handsome," Regina replies, voice already wobbly with emotion. "Tomorrow morning, before you and your papa go to spend Christmas Day with your mama and Mulan, you can pick the room you want to be yours. When you're here next, we'll start planning how to decorate it, okay?"

He throws his arms around Mal's neck to hug her and plant a wet kiss on her cheek, saying, "Thank you, Mal!" He then gets up to do the same to Regina. "Thank you, Regina!" Finally, he goes to hug Henry. "Thank you, Henry!"

When he once again settles in Mal's lap, giggling softly to himself when he's not yawning, Henry moves to open his gift, which is the newest version of Madden Football from Robin and Roland. He'd gotten approval from Regina and Mal to get it so that there was a game he and Roland could play against Mal and Henry, as well as a gift certificate to Game Stop for a couple other games that they'll go pick out after the holidays.

"Regina, you're supposed to go next, but this gift I have is for you and Mal," he says with a smile, feeling his heart start beating faster at the thought of giving them this gift. He's been planning it for a while now, based on conversations the three of them have had, but after today, it feels even more right.

"For both of us? Robin, what did you do?"

When Mal shifts Roland into Henry's lap to join Regina to open their gift, Robin hands over a long, thin letter-sized box to Regina. She studies it for a moment, then Mal grabs it and shakes it before muttering _Can't hear anything_ , which makes everyone laugh. Finally Regina opens it and pulls out a small sheaf of papers. He can see the tears in her eyes as she reads them, showing them to Mal, who also gets more than a bit misty-eyed.

"Robin Locksley, you sly bastard," Mal retorts, no fire to her words.

"What is it, Mom?"

"Henry, I gave your moms a gift similar to what they gave Roland. I am going to build them a sunroom on the back of the house. It'll let your mama have her greenhouse year round and all of us can sit out there to enjoy any sunshine. It'll be heated and have electricity, just like the house. You boys can play out there in the summers, too."

"This is wonderful, Robin," Regina replies and leans over to cup his face and kiss him slowly and deeply.

He smiles stupidly when she pulls back, not even surprised when Mal leans in to do the same. And then a box is pressed into his hands. It takes a moment to register it, but when it does, he realizes it's smaller than the one he gave them, like a watch box maybe. He looks up at them curiously.

"Turns out your gift made our gift even better," Mal says with a grin. "Just open it."

He carefully unwraps the paper and lifts off the lid to find a keychain of a dragon wearing a crown and sporting a bow and quiver of arrows with three keys on it, as well as a small piece of paper. "Is this…"

"Keys to the front and back doors and the garage," Regina replies, "and the code for the security system. This way, you can come and go as you please, without having to make sure one of the three of us is here."

"Loves--"

"We know it's too soon to ask you to move in," Mal says, cutting him off, "but you've been spending so much time here as it is, and this just makes it easier." She clears her throat and wipes at her face, and he knows she's every bit as emotional as Regina is right now, as he is, too. "And with your gift to us, this will make it easier for you to oversee the crew working on it."

Robin laughs at that. "Speaking of the crew working on it. It's going to be my crew."

"What?"

"We also do construction work, mostly smaller things like this or sheds, man caves, that sort of thing. I have the permits in for the general specs I drew up, but we can change it if you want something different. I'll get the permits updated, it's not a problem."

Regina wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him again. "You are incredible, Robin Locksley, and I am so glad you came into our lives. I love you."

He's stunned to hear the words, but not so much that he's speechless. "I love you, too, Regina. And I love you, too, Mal. I wasn't expecting this…"

"I love you, too, Robin. And we weren't expecting to feel this so quickly either. We've been holding back on saying it."

"So have I. I didn't want to screw it up."

Regina lets out a soft sound that's half-laugh, half-sob. "I felt the same way. This has been all so sudden, but also so _right_. I don't want to lose you, neither of us do."

"You won't. We may have met seven weeks ago, but you two are the best Christmas present I could've asked for. Roland and I are so grateful to have you in our lives. Merry Christmas, loves."

"Merry Christmas, Robin. Merry Christmas, Kitten."

"Merry Christmas, my loves."

Robin glances over at the boys, realizing how quiet they've become, and sees even Henry has started to nod off as they professed their love for each other. "Why don't we get the boys up to bed now and then do the same ourselves? I'm quite sure Roland will be up before dawn to see what Santa brought him."

Regina yawns. "I certainly wouldn't mind getting a good night's sleep with both of my loves tonight."

Mal chuckles. "I'd like that, too. Why don't you two get the boys up to bed and I'll, uh, make sure everything's out and ready for Santa? I'll meet you upstairs in a little bit."

They nod and share another couple of soft, lazy kisses before getting up to tend to their tasks. Robin moves to scoop Roland into his arms as Regina gently wakes Henry to help him up. They take the boys upstairs to Henry's room and the blanket fort already made in there, then head into the bedroom that Robin has begun to feel is _theirs_ , as Mal gets out the carrots, cookies, and milk for Santa, as well as the gifts from Santa for both boys and stocking stuffers for everyone. By the time she finally steps through the bedroom door, he and Regina have changed into their pajamas and are curled up in bed waiting for her to join them for some Christmas Eve slumber.

And just before sleep claims him, Robin realizes that, while the pandemic has made 2020 a really shitty year, it's ending on the best note for him because he found the love that he's been missing in not just one incredible woman, but two of them. The five of them are becoming a family like he's always dreamed of, and he couldn't be more grateful.


End file.
